


Recreation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Recreation

Title: Recreation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge: Room of Requirement  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Please note, this is canon compliant, well, to the extent that Snupin can be. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Recreation

~

“It’s gone, Lupin,” Severus said. “It was destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts.”

“Have faith, Severus.” Remus continued searching. “Hogwarts is healing, the Room of Requirement will return.”

Severus crossed his arms. “Why are you so determined? What good will it do us?”

A door materialized, and Remus smiled. Reaching over and clasping Severus’ hand, he said, “Come and see.”

Once inside, they watched their likenesses couple energetically on a huge bed lit only by floating candles.

“Not a bad show,” Severus admitted.

Remus smiled. “Care to recreate the scene?”

Severus looked around. They were the only portraits there. “Perhaps...”

~


End file.
